Convencional
by One.Guest
Summary: One-Shot Bulma/Milk:Sus personalidades las separaban, distaban la una de la otra por sobre la convivencia bían reconocer que algo las unía por sobre sus diferencias: El tener la responsabilidad que nadie más sobre toda la tierra lo hacia intermitentemente muy a su pesar. Así, ¿Como no terminar la enemistad trayendo así una posible amistad?/./(Fic con dedicatoria especial)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi pertenencia. Todos son de la autoría de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los someto a mi voluntad literaria.**

* * *

 _Capitulo único._

 **Convencional.**

* * *

No tenían ni idea de por que estaban ahí, sentadas; una frente a la otra, en silencio incómodo solo siendo profanado por el ruido del hielo; subiendo y bajando dentro del vaso cristalino de te helado sobre la mesa.

La mañana caía sobre la ciudad del Oeste rebosando sobre los enormes edificios cosmopolitos y lejanos de aquel jardín. El desayuno aun no se servía y cabía mencionar que el ambientes podía ser rebanado por un cuchillo para mantequilla. Era raro no tener nada que compartir, nada que las uniera mas allá de la amistad que una de ellas compartía con el esposo de la otra.

 _\- Cof, ¿Esta bien de azúcar, Milk?._ -pregunto cortésmente y en un tono amigable la peliazul. La nombrada volvió su atención a ella, y haciendo una ligera reverencia contesto.

 _\- Perfecta Bulma, gracias._ \- y el silencio volvió a instalarse entre ambas.

Pocas veces habían hablado como amigas, o mujeres. Milk no salia de la montaña Paoz y Bulma no lo hacia de sus laboratorios. Lo único que las unía intermitentemente, y por así decirlo, eran sus hijos.

Sentadas ahí, es que se daban cuenta de las inexistentes similitudes. Mientras una era prudente, cortes, educada y hogareña, la otra sencillamente era su opuesto.

Quizá esa fue la razón por la cual nunca entablaron una amistad.

Se podria decir que eran conocidas. Ambas sabían la existencia de la otra, ambas en ocasiones compartían espacio, ambas tenias problemas similares. Pero realmente no tenían nada en común. Ni siquiera la educación de sus hijos.

Mientras Milk era muy estricta con Goten; Trunks siempre se salia con la suya.

¿Como podría existir algo entre ellas.?

Ni en la época donde Milk conoció a Goku.

Ni en la época en que Milk se caso con Goku.

Ni cuando Goku murió y resucito para enfrentar a la bestia que Bulma ahora tenia de esposo.

Ese recuerdo molesto a la pelinegra. Si bien era amable también un tanto rencorosa.

El sonido de un ligero pitido, proveniente de un reloj rodeando la muñeca de Bulma, le saco de su pensar.

 _\- El almuerzo no tarda en llegar.-_ comento Bulma con una sonrisa forzada.

Ella tampoco entendía el porque de esa reunión. Bien podría estar en su laboratorio creando una nueva armadura para Vegeta, o resolviendo pendientes de la corporación. Sin embargo ahí estaba sentada bajo una sombrilla de mesa en completo silencio con la mujer que aun recordaba, y le reclamaba el hecho de que Goku se quedara a entrenar en el otro mundo luego del sacrificio con Cell.

¿Que culpa tenia ella que el idiota de Goku la usara como pretexto para quedarse a entrenar con Kaiosa- be quien es?

No era su culpa. Pero Milk no lo veía así.

En una ocasión, durante su estadía en el templo sagrado, Milk no perdió oportunidad de reprocharle, de inquirir sobre la decisión de Goku aquella vez.

Si bien los problemas que estaba dando Majin Bu esos días, y la desesperación del genocidio en el planeta las unió durante ese tiempo, cuando llego la paz nuevamente eran solo unas conocidas.

 _\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a servir?_.- Milk propuso con cordialidad

 _\- No, los robots se encargaran de traer todo.-_ Bulma respondió con orgullo

 _\- ¿Permites que tu comida sea servida por robots?.-_ inquirió con desagrado.

* * *

No tenían nada en común.

* * *

 _\- Así es Milk, la comida, cuando mamá no se encarga, los robots, que yo misma invente, son los que hacen esa función. Incluso hoy que mamá tuvo que ir de compras.-_

 _\- Eso quiere decir que tu no le preparas de comer a tu familia_.- dijo Milk con aireza.- _Pues yo preparo todo en mi casa. Mi comida es la favorita de mi Goku y ni que decir de cuando Gohan lleva a su prometida_.-

Bulma sonrió en condescendencia pero un tanto molesta por lo que la pelinegra dijo en su cara.

* * *

No tenían nada de que hablar.

* * *

 _\- Quisiera poder cocinarle a mi familia, pero como entenderás estoy un poco ocupada buscando y reuniendo las esferas del dragón. Ya sabes, por si se vuelve a morir Goku.-_

Golpe bajo. Lo sabia y aun así lo dijo.

Milk encendió su mirada y apretó los puños. En combate era obvio y rotundo que le ganara a la peliazul.

Pero no, había una mejor manera...

 _\- Debo estar agradecida. La próxima vez que Trunks álabe mi comida sabré las razones por las cuales esta cenando en mi casa.-_

Devolver el golpe.

Bulma de inmediato se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos.

 _\- Te recibí en mi casa, te ofrecí de mi mesa y no entiendo esta actitud Milk.-_

 _\- Que los niños se lleven Bien no quiere decir que nosotras tengamos que hacerlo. ¿Tengo que recordarte que mi Goku murió dos veces por tu culp...-_

 _\- ¡Por favor! Si el estúpido de Goku...-_

 _\- ¡No le hables así a mi Goku! ¡No tienes el derecho de referirte así de el!.-_

 _\- ¡Tengo mas años de conocerlo, puedo llamarle como... ¿De que te ríes?.-_

 _\- Claro que tienes más años de conocerlo.-_

 _\- ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!.-_

* * *

No tenían nada que las uniera en amistad.

* * *

 _\- ¡Retira tus palabras ya mismo. Para ser mayor, confiesa que luzco mejor que tu!.-_

 _\- ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo soy mas bonita.-_

Ambas estaban de frente. Una contra la otra. Se preguntaban por que a fin de cuentas, una la invito y la otra acepto.

¿Que esperaban de esa reunión? ¿Una amistad de la nada? ¿Una platica fluida solo por que si?

No se puede tener lo que ninguna estaba dispuesta a dar. Crear un lazo de la nada y llamarse amigas no era lago que fuera a servirles cuando no había algo que les llenara el deseo de hacerlo.

Rodearon la mesa y detuvieron una frente a la otra. Ambas estaban molestas, maldiciendo el momento en que aceptaron reunirse a petición de sus hijos. Esperaron ansiosas el movimiento de la otra y así poder aclarar sus diferencias.

* * *

No tenían nada en común, nada de que hablar, nada que compartir, nada de que quejars...

* * *

 _\- Hola, ya regresamos_.- la jovial y alegre voz de Goku llamo la atención de las dos. Ambas, ignorando el episodio anterior, abrieron enormes sus ojos mientras veían los harapos de hombres frente a ellas.

 _\- Tenemos hambre.-_ Vegeta estaba sucio; con jirones de tela colgando de su traje de pelea, nuevo. Uno que Bulma había tardado meses en hacer con nanotecnología. Ahora solo eran polvosas piezas de ropa pegadas, mas por el sudor contra su piel que por funcionalidad.

 _\- ¡Muchisima!... ¿Que van a preparar?.-_ Goku tenia el mismo traje que esa mañana Milk se había desvelado en remendar. Había usado un hilo de caña para poder cerrar unos pequeños orificios en la parte delantera. Notaba como de ser pequeños hoyos, ahora eran retazos de ropa sucia, llena de sangre y tierra incrustada.

Ambas voltearon hacia ellos, fruncieron el ceño mientras apretaban los dientes.

 _\- ¡¿Que le hiciste a tu traje?!.-_ gritaron al unísono.

Su sacrificio estaba frente a ellas, colocado en los mas inconscientes hombres que alguna vez hayan conocido. Unos esposos que no trabajaban, no las llevaban a cenar en su aniversario. Que no levantaban su plato sucio de la mesa, o incluso los calzones que dejaban tirados en el baño.

Su labor de cuidado estaba en completo desequilibrio cuando la segunda parte solo pensaba en pelear y volverse mas fuerte. Aun cuando sus amadas esposas lo único que pedían era que tuvieran cuidado de no llegar medios muertos.

 _\- ¡No se cuantas veces te he dicho que no llegues así de sucio, aseate y después pides de comer!._ \- volvieron a repetir.

Vegeta chisto los dientes mientras desviaba la mirada. Goku se redujo a rascar su nuca.

 _\- Pero Milk, entrenamos toda la mañana, ¿No podemos comer solo poquito?.-_ Cuestiono el de doggy naranja a lo que su esposa le señalo en desaprobación.

 _\- ¡No! Y ahora ve a darte un baño antes de que Goten te vea así y seas una mala influencia para e_ l.- ante la orden, el de cabello alborotado volteo hacia su amiga. Ella siempre le entendia, le defendía

 _\- Pero, Bulma, dile a Milk._..- pero fue cortado en seco.

 _\- Ya la oíste Goku, y llevaté a Vegeta contigo que bien le hace falta un baño_.- ante lo dicho, y con ambas mujeres en postura negativa. No les quedo de otra que obedecer.

 _\- Tsk, vámonos Kakarotto. Entrenaremos cerca del lago_.- ordenó el Príncipe mientras tomaba vuelo. En comparación a su nemesís, el no haría una escena enfrente de la arpía que tenía de esposa. Después pondría en su sitio a la suya.

 _\- Pero Vegeta.._.- eso no evito el de mayor tamaño renegara.

 _\- ¡Muevete Insecto!._ \- Con una mueca de angustia, el de cabello alborotado siguió al otro, ambos Saiyajin alzaron vuelo perdiéndose entre las nubosas en el cielo.

Nuevamente se quedaron solas, de pie y con las manos en la cadera.

¿Que había sido eso? Por primera vez se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo que simplemente compartían.

La insolencia matrimonial, la rebeldía Conyugal. El compromiso con un Saiyajin.

Ambas se vieron y cayeron en que meditaban lo mismo. Lo que antes la separaba ahora las unía en algo que ninguna otra terrícola tenia. El mayor secreto en la humanidad. El tener dominio sobre la más poderosa fuerza existente.

Ambas eran unas guerreras. Solo ellas dos. Por ahora.

Bajaron los brazos y su gesto fruncio en humildad. Sabían que lo que se dijeron mutuamente antes no debió haber sido.

Se debían una disculpa. Y su orgullo no les permitía ceder.

 _\- ¿Que te parece si vamos a la cocina? Te invito un café._ \- propuso Bulma.

 _\- Me encantaría, pero permite que yo lo prepare_.- aceptó Milk.

 _\- De acuerdo. Vamos_.- ambas caminaron hacia el interior. No lo harían verbal, pero una taza de café era un inicio.

 _\- Ese Goku, le he dicho mil veces que no llegue así de sucio..._

Un inició de algo que las unía.

 _\- Ni que lo digas. Lo mismo he hecho con Vegeta, pero entre mas se lo hago ver, más sucio llega a casa..._

El inicio de algo que compartían.

 _\- Deberias de ver como deja los calcetines.-_ dijeron al unísono. Seguido de varias risas.

El inicio de una amnistia por conveniencia. Nada convencional pero suficiente.

* * *

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **N. A./.** Quiero dedicar este fic a una fecha muy especial que se viene para mi.

 _"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantan tus rw? ¿No? Pues deja te lo digo,_

 _¡Me encantan tus rw!_

 _Descansa terrícola._

 _Somos guerreras elite y ningún clase baja nos humillara._

 _Hasta luego, mi guerrera Saiyajin."_

Fueron varios los que recibí y envíe, siempre con la misma alegría, siempre con los mismos deseos.

Tal dia celebro el primero que respondí, el primero de una lista interminable de elogios que me animaban a continuar, a seguir.

Se que me adelanto en la fecha pero, mas que nunca necesitas te recuerde mi amistad; el cuanto te quiero y aprecio. Un año mas de tantos que comparto a tu lado angustias, tristezas, coraje y mas que nada, felicidad.

Esto es para ti Lili, que con tu muchosidad invades mis tinieblas y las tiñez de rosa fosforiloco y brillantina.

Quisiera darte mas, quisiera darte aquel abrazo que siempre te prometo pero no. Por ahora solo tengo esto para ti.

Gracias por tu amistad. Gracias por ser tú.


End file.
